


Thanksgiving Quickie

by aolurker



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolurker/pseuds/aolurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title summarizes it pretty well.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fanfic challenge "Thanksgiving" and cross posted in a number of locations

**Title:** Thanksgiving Quickie  
 **Fandom:** Rizzoli  & Isles, Jane/Maura  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17 (yay!) **  
Summary:** The title pretty much summarizes it well  
 **Notes:** Written for a fanfic challenge "Thanksgiving" and cross posted in a number of locations

Jane heard Maura ask Angela if the older Rizzoli woman could watch the rolls she was just about to put in the oven while the doctor went to freshen up a bit before guests started to arrive.

“Of course, of course, honey, you’ve done most of the cooking today. The least I can do is keep it from burning!” was Angela’s gracious reply.

Jane had been listening for just such an opportunity to sneak into the bedroom before her girlfriend.  She got up from the couch and quietly headed to the master bedroom and waited for Maura to arrive.

She didn’t have to wait long.  Soon, Maura entered the room, a bit distracted, head turned to the side to check that the clothes she’d laid out earlier on the bed were still there, clearly in a bit of a hurry, clearly on a mission, and clearly _not_ expecting Jane to grab her by the wrist, close the door behind her, shove her up against the wall, and start kissing her.

A sound somewhere between a yelp and a “Ja…” was about all she got out before Jane’s lips were on hers, followed quickly by the detective’s hand on her breast through her shirt and the detective’s hips pressed firmly against her own, quite effectively (though not unpleasantly) pinning her against the bedroom wall.

After the initial surprise, Maura quickly and almost instinctively joined in on the kiss, momentarily forgetting why she’d come into the bedroom in the first play, tilting her head slightly to the side, opening her mouth to Jane’s, bringing one hand up to Jane’s breast and the other up to the back of Jane’s neck.

Jane smiled to herself at Maura’s response and pressed forward, pointedly grinding her pelvis against Maura’s as she also started undoing several buttons on Maura’s shirt.

That, however, seemed to snap Maura back to the present.  She leaned her head forward first to break the kiss then turned it to the side away from Jane’s mouth.  Undeterred, Jane simply latched on to the doctor’s newly exposed neck while giving the doctor’s breast a good squeeze.

Maura moaned slightly and didn’t push Jane away, but she did fight to get out the question she’d originally broken the kiss for, “Jane… what…,” a small moan escaped her lips as Jane’s hips pressed in again before she could resume, “What are you doing?”

Jane pulled her lips away from Maura’s neck and jaw only long enough to reply on a low growl, “What does it look like I’m doing…” and then also pulled her hips away from Maura’s in order to sneak one hand between their bodies, deftly and expertly undoing the button of Maura’s slacks and taking the zipper down.

Maura gasped when she felt Jane’s fingers massage the top of her sex through her panties, the thin layer of cloth doing surprisingly little to mute the resulting sensations, and again her body seemed to react instinctively; her hips tilting towards Jane’s touch and the hand that had been on Jane’s jaw curling around to the back of Jane’s neck and up to tangle in and grip Jane’s dark full hair.

But while Maura’s body appeared to be on auto-pilot, alarm bells were going off in the doctor’s brain.  “Your mother…” Maura panted through another tempting and alluring massage from Jane, “Your mother is here!” she finally managed to get out.

“Yes she is,” Jane’s voice was extra husky as she flicked her tongue out, giving a quick lick to Maura’s jaw, and adjusting her body against Maura’s before continuing, still undeterred, “She’s keeping an eye on the rolls for you.”

Maura moaned low and quiet, not sure if she was distressed or gratified – probably a little of both – that Jane seemed utterly unaffected or phased by her mother’s presence in the house.  And she wasn’t sure if she was distressed or gratified – again, probably a little of both – when she then felt Jane’s fingers playing along the elastic band at the top of her underwear, teasing the skin of her lower abdomen, making it tingle in anticipation, making _Maura_ tingle in anticipation.  Maura moaned again with that anticipation but also with mildly growing alarm.  “She’ll… she’ll hear us,” the doctor was able – barely – to verbalize one of many the concerns bouncing around her head.

Jane brought her lips to Maura’s again and captured the smaller woman in another passionate open mouth kiss, before saying, whispering, breathing her reply against that open mouth, “Not if you keep it down, she won’t.”  At the same time she was giving that entreaty to Maura, Jane also slid her hand under the elastic band she’d been toying with, and down between Maura’s legs, making contact, no barrier.  Flesh against hot flesh.

Jane against Maura.

Contact.

Ahhh, fuck!

Maura’s head banged quietly against the wall behind her as she threw it back at the familiar feel of those wonderfully rough fingers on her.  “Jane!” she gasped; she’d like to say the exclamation was due to surprise, but really, it was mostly due to pleasure, “God, Jane!”

She knew she should say more than that, of course.  She knew she should *do* more than that.  She should stop this.  She should end this.  She shouldn’t be allowing this.  She shouldn’t be doing this.  She shouldn’t be indulging like this!

Because there were a million different things that still needed to be done – the table needed to be set, the potatoes needed to be mashed, the gravy needed to be stirred, and on and on – and there were a million different reasons this shouldn’t be happening – Jane’s mom just down the hall, Maura’s mom arriving any minute, it was inappropriate, it was imprudent – and yet….

And yet…

Not one of those million reasons seemed more important than having one of Jane’s hand up her shirt and the other down her pants.

Touching her.

Exciting her.

Making her feel desirable.

Making her feel alive.

God, it never ceased to amaze Maura just how constantly ready she was for this, for Jane, for this with Jane.  And how responsive she was.  Even when she wasn’t actively thinking about it, even when it was far from her mind, she still found herself always ready.

Always ready and ultimately always wanting.

Like now.

Maura moaned again and writhed between the hard wall behind her and Jane’s practiced touch in front of her as the detective squeezed the doctor’s breast, handling it just this side of roughly, while Jane’s other hand dipped lower, fingers searching, seeking, finding.  Jane pressed in and up, moving her fingers along heated folds, seeking entrance, gaining entrance, then pulling out to spread the moisture up and down.

God, Maura couldn’t believe how turned on she was!  Nor could she believe how _quickly_ she had become this turned on! 

Maura’s hand tightened in Jane’s hair while the other found purchase gripping Jane’s upper arm.   She should stop this, she should really, really, *really* stop this, Maura thought as she lifted herself on her toes, pressing her back against the wall, opening herself as best she could to give Jane better access, and sighing and gasping again when she felt Jane’s long fingers slip inside her again.

But, fuck! She knew she wouldn’t actually stop this.  That, really, she didn’t *want* to stop this. 

Still.

“The guests…” Maura’s brain and the last of her propriety managed to gasp out among the flood of sensations caused by Jane’s body moving against her and with her, lips on her chin, a palm on her breast, finger tips inside her, “...be here soon.”

It was a valiant attempt at being reasonable, but it was, in fact, Maura’s final attempt at it.

For in response to that, Jane captured Maura’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed and also brought her now slick fingers up to the top of Maura’s sex.  “Then you’d better hurry up,” Jane rasped out as she landed her fingers directly atop Maura’s now straining clit.

Maura half-moaned, half-groaned, partly at the sensations Jane’s fingers were eliciting in various parts of her anatomy, partly at the amusement at her expense she could heard in Jane’s voice, but mostly over how powerless she was against the force that was Jane Rizzoli.

Because she was powerless against it.

Completely powerless.

She knew she was.

She _knew_ it.

And Jane knew it.

Fortunately, both loved it.

So Maura finally just gave in to it.

She cried out softly as Jane tweaked her nipple again and jumped against Jane’s body as the detective’s fingers passed again over her more and more sensitive and wanting apex.  God, Jane knew just how to touch her, just how to handle her, just how to coax her.  ‘Hurrying up’ wasn’t going to be a problem.  ‘Keeping it down’ on the other hand…

Jane buried her face in Maura’s neck, licking, nipping, husking out encouragement and she moved her fingers faster against Maura’s tip, pausing only long enough to dip down for more moisture, before circling, circling, rubbing, pressing, pleasuring, “Jesus, you’re so hot, Maur,” she whispered, “So fucking hot.”

Jane’s words only served to spur Maura further, faster, “Ja… Ja…” Maura’s hand scraped along Jane’s scalp as she urged her own body toward its quickly oncoming peak.

And Jane could feel it; could feel Maura was close, so close, so so close.  The detective continued to whisper to Maura as she continued to use her two middle fingers to excite and push Maura, rubbing them back and forth, moving them up and down, flicking the underside of Maura’s clit, feeling the doctor’s body respond, hearing her respond, knowing it was only a matter of time.

And not much time at that.

With one more quick pass, one more circle, one more raspy encouragement, Maura’s breath caught and held and her body briefly stiffened as she hovered just at that top most spot, right there on the edge, that beautiful edge…

…before rushing down the other side.  One of Maura’s hands gripped and pulled at Jane’s hair, the other squeezed Jane’s arm, one of her legs came partially up to hook around one of Jane’s as the doctor buried her face against Jane’s shoulder and panted and gasped and whispered a frantic “yes, yes, yes,” even as she tried desperately to keep it quiet as the quick but intense onslaught of pleasure washed over and through her.

When it had passed, almost as quickly as it had come, Jane stopped the motion of her fingers and Maura released her twin death grips.  Jane removed her hand from Maura’s breast and held Maura closely to her and closely against the wall, letting Maura be comforted by Jane’s solid and warm body, letting them both just breathe for a moment.

After another moment, Jane lifted her head and felt Maura do the same.

They looked at each other.

They smiled.

Jane leaned down and briefly kissed her girlfriend, her lover, her best friend.

The detective then cocked her head to the side and got a small frown on her face, “Don’t you have a lot of stuff to get done today?” she teased.

Maura’s face immediately transformed from one of bliss into one of mild insult, “Jane!” she playfully swatted the detective’s arm and gently pushed Jane away, “Yes, I do and I was trying to do all that ‘stuff’ when you… you… interrupted me!”

“Oh, but what an interruption,” Jane smiled as she continued to tease.

Maura tried to give Jane a withering look as she started coming back to reality and started straightening her shirt, but fact was, Maura was still glowing.

Jane chuckled as she, also, straightened her clothes a bit.  The detective then took a step back towards Maura and cupped her face, becoming a little more serious, becoming sincere, “Take your time getting ready?”

“Jane…” Maura was about to launch into the litany of items still needing to be done, but Jane cut her off.

“I’ll help my mother set the table and finish the gravy and whatever else and I’ll entertain the guests when they start to arrive.  You just… take a few minutes for you, okay?”

Maura, a different kind of warmth now flowing through her, just smiled again, “Okay.”

Jane looked into Maura’s eyes for another heartbeat and then turned to go.

“Jane?” Maura called.

Jane turned around.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Maura said.

Jane smiled, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

 


End file.
